utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Seriyu
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Miko (みこ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = セリユ |officialromajiname = Seriyu |officialnameinfo = |aka = せり湯 (Seriyu, alternate writing, NND username) |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = A birthday illustration by Meeko |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2013 2015 |NNDuserpage = 10208854 |mylist1 = 9771218 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 11675084 |mylist2info = closet |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co58394 |nicommu1info = namahousou |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Inakamono, Chomaiyo, Soraru, Beeeeige}} |z9rrqUrmqnE}} Seriyu (セリユ) is an , who is able to consistently maintain her voice to be soft and sweet in every song regardless of the genre, but therefore she cannot sing loudly or put much strength behind it. She has a cute, angelic and soft yet mature higher-ranged voice, which at a lower pitch, sounds silky and smooth, with a nice flowing and flawless sound, as to be heard in her "Enbizaka no Shitateya" . Her voice is soothing and fits well to sad, slow-paced songs such as "glow" . She's been noted to be good at conveying the feelings of those. However, Seriyu can equally well sing in a cute whispery voice, such as in her duet cover of "Suki Kirai" with Chomaiyo. Seriyu mainly sings VOCALOID songs, and her most popular song is of "glow" with 269K views as of December 2013. Other remarkable songs of Seriyu include "Nijiiro Chouchou" which ranked 9th in Nico Nico Douga's Mylist ranking, and her "Hakamairi" which scored 5th place in the dayling ranking. Seriyu has participated in a number of utattemita albums and Touhou albums, as well as provided the vocals for BASSY's album Rocking・Racking・Goodbye. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 02, 2009) # (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on August 01, 2010) # SKY PHILIA with Touya Noze (Released on October 11, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Pianoman ga Kaettara (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # Roman (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # Yonison! (Release on October 14, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Nijiiro Chouchou" (Rainbow Butterfly) (2009.01.05) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2009.01.17) # "Toeto" feat. Seriyu, Soraru and Dorocchi (2009.02.28) (Not in Mylist) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.03.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" feat. Seriyu and Soraru (2009.03.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Kikoete Imasuka" (2009.04.14) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Ballad ver.- (2009.04.26) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.18) (Not in Mylist) # "not blue." (2009.05.09) # "magnet" Feat. Seriyu and Tonon (2009.05.28) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan and Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.08) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Seriyu and Beeeeige (2009.06.14) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Seriyu and Kettaro (2009.07.18) # "Hakamairi" (2009.08.09) # "Another: World is Mine" feat. Beeeeige and Seriyu (serifu) (2009.09.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Namae no nai Uta" (A Song Without a Name) (2009.11.01) # "1925" (2009.11.06) # "envy." (2009.11.27) # "Heart no Mangekyou" (2009.12.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Seriyu, clear and Wotamin (2009.12.21) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (The Tailor Shop At Enbizaka) (2010.01.13) # "Lowry's Room" (2010.01.21) # "Sirayuki" (2010.01.31) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "glow" (2010.08.08) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., lino, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi, Nimo and yue (2010.08.09) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. Seriyu and Inakamono (2011.01.23) # "Mr. Music" feat. Seriyu, Kuripurin, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kakichoco and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" " (The Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.31) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.04) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Seriyu and Chomaiyo (2011.04.08) # "1925" -Acoustic Arrange- (2011.04.17) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Seriyu, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, ｎｏｎ, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "sweets parade" (Inu x Boku SS ED) (2012.04.30) (Community only) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.05.21) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (love Philosophia) (2012.06.06) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Seriyu and Chomaiyo (2012.06.22) # "Omoi Aite" (2012.08.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Seriyu and Baru (2012.09.10) # "Sayoko" (2012.12.23) # "Pierrot" feat. luz and Seriyu (2013.01.14) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Marionette Syndrome" -Arrange ver.- (2013.02.25) # "kiss" (2013.06.27) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Guitar arrange- (2013.10.17) # "Kaze ni Naru" -Guitar arrange- (2013.11.25) # "fall" (2013.12.03) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Identity |track1info = |track1lyricist = BASSY |track1composer = BASSY |track1arranger = |track2title = Asa wa Kuru |track2info = |track2lyricist = BASSY |track2composer = BASSY |track2arranger = |track3title = Rocking・Racking・Goodbye |track3info = |track3lyricist = BASSY |track3composer = BASSY |track3arranger = |track4title = Identity |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = BASSY |track4arranger = |track5title = Asa wa Kuru |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = BASSY |track5arranger = |track6title = Rocking・Racking・Goodbye |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = BASSY |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Seishun Sarabai |track1info = |track1lyricist = bassy |track1composer = bassy |track1arranger = |track2title = Monokuro |track2info = |track2lyricist = bassy |track2composer = bassy |track2arranger = |track3title = Kasa |track3info = |track3lyricist = bassy |track3composer = bassy |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimi no Koto ga Sukidatta |track4info = |track4lyricist = bassy |track4composer = bassy |track4arranger = }} Gallery |Seriyu P7W2D.png|Seriyu as seen on Nico Nico Douga Illust. by Miapo }} Trivia * Her bloodtype is B. * Her microphone is type AT4040 and her Audio I/F is a UA-4FX.Her blog profile * Her favorite singers are Motohiro Hata, Sachiko Itou, P!nk, Marie Digby, her favorite actors are Aoi Miyazaki, Hidetoshi Nishijima and her favorite author is Kaori Ekuni. * Her favorite VOCALOID is and her favorite VOCALOID songs are "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" and "Symmetry". * She resides in Osaka. * She hates mints. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * TmBox Category:Inactive Singers